


A heroic Sacrifice

by F_Ball



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, I think I just parodied Infinity War, M/M, Otto didn’t have to die, Sad Ending, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: An alternate ending to ‘Goblin Wars: Part Four’
Relationships: Peter Parker & Otto Octavious, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	A heroic Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> One word: Why? Did they have to do that? Do that to Otto who found a love interest, and got redeemed. Just why?

Spider-Man stared in shock, as he saw Otto with Tentacles, and the Neuro-Cortex in his hands. The only way to beat Toomes. Somebody had to stop him. Spider-Man volunteered, before he could Otto pushed him away. As Otto was just about to put the Neuro-Cortex on his head, Spider-Man shot one of his webs at the helmet and swinged it over to him. He held the helmet over his head. 

“I’m sorry, Otto. But I have to do this." And with that he put the helmet on, and suddenly he was glowing green. He was almost levitating. Otto stared in awe at the superhero glowing close to him. 

"Spider-Man, you're no match for the power I now have under my control." Toomes said, inside his Mech. Spider-Man threw a wave of green energy at him, Harry stood up and watched as his boyfriend threw more waves at him. 

"He's doing it." Harry softly said. He was holding his right arm, that was clearly broken. Spider-Man threw one more wave of energy before Toomes was heard screaming inside his mech. Immediately after he was seen flying out of the mech in his chair. Spider-Man managed to shoot a web at him, throwing him to the ground, and covering him with some of his webs so he wouldn't escape, he passed out soon after. Immediately after he fell, with Otto catching him. 

"Ock, I don't think you were right about two percent chance of survival." Spider-Man groaning a little. 

"Do not say that! We can disconnect you-" Otto said, as he reached for the helmet, but Spider-Man grabbed his wrist. He was breathing heavily. 

"The energy is overloading like you predicted. There's no hope for me." Spider-Man said, sadly smiling. Otto felt tears falling down his face.

“Peter, why did you do this?” Otto quietly asked, so no one, except for Peter, would hear him. Spider-Man chuckled softly. 

“Because this is what superheroes do. They make sacrifices for the things they love. This city is one of them.” Peter said as he whimpered softly. Peter lifted his hand and wiped away Otto’s tears that continued to fall. 

"Do you one thing for me, Ock? Protect this city." Peter said, as he held out his hand waiting for Otto to take it, which he gradually did. They both smiled at each other.

“Goodbye my best friend.” And with that Spider-Man was gone. His body turning into little particles. Otto sobbed softly as he watched what was left of the hero vanish. Harry wiped away his tears. Max looked away, not wanting to look at what became of the superhero. Adrian slowly began to wake, and looked surprised. someone sacrificing himself just to save a City. It was illogical to him, but yet noble. Otto looked up as what was left of Spider-Man was gone.  
______________________________________  
Peter’s tombstone was built next to his uncle. The man who helped Otto and Peter. The one who helped shape them into what they are. Aunt May was holding tissues and trying to stop herself from breaking down in front of Anna Maria and Otto. They were there to pay respect and show remorse to Peter’s grieving aunt. His identity was released to the public two days after he died. 

“Peter was the one thing in my life that made me smile. He was sweet and wonderful. And now he’s with his uncle who I know would very proud of everything he did.” She said as she wiped some more tears. Anna Maria Walked a little closer to Aunt May. 

“Before I didn’t know Peter very well. But now I do. He was generous and a hero. He showed compassion and was very smart.” Anna Maria said, wiping the tears that fell, not really knowing what to say. What could she say? And in front of Aunt May. 

“I... I at first was not a fan of Peter Parker. He was late and turned stuff in late. But overtime, he was the one person who thought I had truly reformed and thought I could do good for this city. I didn’t deserve any of that. I didn’t deserve the kindness he gave me or how he always tried to see the good of a bad situation. He tried his hardest and for that...” Otto couldn’t finish, as he felt more tears fall from his eyes. He didn’t know what else to say about the hero who died in his arms. Aunt May touched his shoulder and smiled a little. They then heard someone clearing their throat. They turned around and saw Max Modell, along with Gwen, Miles, and Anya. 

“We would like to pay our respects. If that's alright?” Max asked as he walked over to May, with everyone following behind him. Aunt May nodded her head and moved away so they could get closer to Peter’s grave.

“Peter was one of the brightest students I knew. He had compassion, loyalty, and would’ve done anything for the people closest to him.” Max said setting a flower in a jar next to Peter’s tombstone. Max walked over to Otto who became tense, but began to slowly relax, once Anna Maria put her hand in his. 

“Pete was a great guy. Sure he was late to stuff sometimes, and he doesn’t always do things the right way, but his heart was always in the right place, and he had good intentions. This city’s existence is all because of him.” Miles said as he put his flower in the jar and walked over to Max. Anya stepped forward. 

“You know, when I first met Parker I thought he was kind of a bumbler after what he did to our project, but once I got to know him more, he was a wonderful friend. And everything he did was all out of selflessness and love. He was a true hero.” Anya said as she wiped away some tears that were beginning to fall and her voice slowly cracking. She placed her flower in and Gwen walked over to her, placing her hand on her shoulder and sadly smiling. 

“Peter once told me how ‘With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility.’ He used his powers to help people, help this city. Help who he loved most in life. He helped me. And now I know he’ll be watching over everyone and helping them.” Gwen said as she placed the last flower in. Aunt May couldn’t take it anymore. She fell to her knees in front of the tombstone, sobbing for her deceased nephew. Gwen Walked over to her and hugged her. Everyone bowed their heads, listening to Aunt May’s sobs, trying to not let their tears fall. 

“Mind if I say something?” A voice asked. Everyone turned and saw Harry with eye-bags, his hair a mess, arm in cast, and his good arm holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“Peter forgot dates, anniversaries, and don’t get me started on Valentines Day. But he always made it up to me. He treated me like I wasn’t just some Osborn, but someone who he loved and saw me for.. me. He placed others peoples wellbeing over his own and always made sure you to help. He was the most wonderful, smart, and amazing boyfriend I could ever ask for.” Harry said as he walked over to Peter’s grave and placed the flower, along with saying sorry to Aunt May. He wrapped his arm around her, but made sure not to push Gwen out of the hug. They stayed silent either prying or trying not to cry, mourning the hero who is now gone.  
______________________________________  
A month had gone by since Peter sacrificed himself to save the world. Everyone managed to get Harry to take better care of himself, and he went to many counselors and therapists to try and get over Peter’s death. But nothing really helped. He did things to help people remember Spider-Man and the man behind the mask. He set up memorials and ceremonies with the mayor’s help. He even started talking to Otto. They usually talked about what Peter was like and Otto explained the whole ‘Mind-Swapping’ thing to him, which Harry still had a million questions about. 

Aunt May was slowly coming to terms with it. She would often go into Peter’s room but not touch anything as she didn’t want to mess anything up. She once got a letter in the mail from Adrian Toomes, explaining how he was deeply sorry for her nephew’s death and wish he could’ve done something or try to change something. Aunt May immediately tore up the letter after she was finished reading it. She wasn’t going to forgive that man for a second. He was the main reason her nephew was gone. To be recognized for his brilliant work. Using that stupid mech suit for ‘greatness.’ Aunt May was almost tempted to visit him, just so she can slap him and shout at him and tell him what he’s done to her life and how he took her nephew from her. But she decided against it. She couldn’t blame the man for everything that happened. 

Otto and Anna Maria became closer because of it. They hung out together, They usually patrolled the city with the spider-bots. Eventually they started dating, with Otto being awkward the whole time. Of course things were awkward with the Spider-Team as well. They would communicate, give reports about the latest crimes, breakouts, it was mostly business. They never really talked about Peter, they couldn't. It was difficult still coming to terms with his demise. A few memories of good times were mentioned but it was usually laughed off. 

Tributes were made to Spider-Man and Peter Parker. Everyone made fan-art, wore customized shirts, wrote poems and stories about him. Ross Caliban dedicated songs to him and wrote songs about the hero. The Avengers paid tributes to him as well. A statue was built inside of Avengers Tower, making Spider-Man an honorary Avenger. Max contributed by building a giant Plaque in front of Horizon High. 

‘Peter B. Parker: A brave soul who gave his life for the things he loved. A true hero who will never be forgotten.’

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it work, But I don't know. And I'm not gonna lie, I cried when Otto died.


End file.
